This invention relates to dispensers for flexible material, and, more particularly, to dispensers which are particularly well adapted for dispensing pressure sensitive tape, and the like, from rolls.
A primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel dispenser.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel dispenser for dispensing flexible material from a roll of the material.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel dispenser for flexible material, wherein the flexible material is disposed in the dispenser in a roll, and the material is dispensed by pulling outwardly thereon and thereby unwinding the material from the roll.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel dispenser of the aforementioned roll type, wherein the parts thereof are constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner to afford effective assistance in regulating the length of material being dispensed in any dispensing operation.
Dispensers for dispensing pressure sensitive tape and other flexible material from rolls, and which have embodied mechanism for measuring or assisting in determining various lengths of material being dispensed have been heretofore known in the art, being shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,547,583, issued to A. P. Krueger; 2,617,198, issued to E. E. Sharpe; 2,671,271, issued to J. W. Aldridge; and 3,396,471, issued to G. P. Taylor. It is an important object of the present invention to afford improvements over such dispensers heretofore known in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel dispenser of the aforementioned roll type wherein, when material is pulled from the roll, noticeable, but yieldable or releasable resistance to further rotation of the roll is encountered at predetermined points in each rotation of the roll to assist in measuring the desired amount of material being dispensed.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel dispenser of the aforementioned roll type for pressure sensitive tape, which dispenser embodies a cutter bar across which the tape to be removed is severed, and on which cutter bar the leading edge of the remaining tape adheres.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to afford a novel dispenser of the aforementioned type, wherein, at intervals in the rotation of the roll, resistance to rotation thereof is encountered so that, when the tape is severed across the cutter bar at such time, the force applying the tape to the cutter bar for adherence thereto is increased.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel dispenser of the aforementioned roll type, wherein, at intervals during each full rotation of the roll, in a dispensing operation, a sound, which is audible to the human ear, is emitted to aid the person dispensing the tape to determine the amount of tape being dispensed.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel dispenser of the aforementioned roll type, which is practical and efficient in operation and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.